


A Room

by caelestiscorvi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestiscorvi/pseuds/caelestiscorvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s in a white room.</p>
<p>She’s in a white room and she feels like she’s drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room

She’s in a white room.

She’s in a white room and she feels like she’s drowning.

There are voices in the distance and they’re saying her name.

"Allison, Allison, Allison."

They’re trying to tell her something, but they’re too far away and they sound like muffled whispers.

She’s in a white room and she closes her eyes.

*

She’s in a white room.

She’s in a white room and she doesn’t feel like she’s drowning anymore. Instead she feels like all of the limbs of her body are tied to strings being pulled in every direction.

The voices are still saying her name. But this time she can hear some of the message.

"Allison," they whisper, "stay with us."

"I don’t know who you are," she says. Her voice is rough and worn out, like she’s been screaming.

"Stay," they whisper again.

She’s in a white room and she closes her eyes.

*

She’s in a white room.

She’s in a white room and she’s sitting on a giant tree stump. She remembers it, if vaguely so, but she does. When she presses her fingers to the center of the stump, a sharp pain in her gut makes her double over.

"Stay with us," the voices say. They sound louder, closer.

"Who are you?" she screams. Her voice is still ragged and she feels like someone has stuffed her throat full of dirt.

The pain gets sharper, more defined. Kind of like she’s being stabbed, or gutted.

She’s in a white room and she closes her eyes.

*

She’s in a white room.

She’s in a white room and this time there aren’t voices whispering. There are voices shouting. She can hear them clearly, like they’re directly in her ears.

"Allison! Stay with us, please!"

"Please don’t go! Please, Allison!"

"Don’t give up!"

"I don’t know you! I don’t know who you are! Who are you?" she screams. She’s so tired and cold, there are tears running down her cheeks and she just wants to go to sleep.

"Don’t close your eyes, Allison! Don’t close them!"

She stills. She knows that voice.

"Lydia? Lydia, is that you?"

The white room starts caving in. The stump she’s been resting on starts to shake and it feels like someone is pressing down on her eyelids, closing them for her.

"No, no! I can’t close my eyes they told me not to close my eyes!"

Everything goes black.

*

She’s in a room. It’s not a white room anymore.

She’s laying down on something comfortable and warm, something familiar.

But when she tries to move she’s trapped.

Her eyesight focuses and she realizes she’s in Scott’s room, on his bed. The reason she can’t move is because she’s surrounded.

By Scott, an arm thrown over her hip and laying behind her, like he’s done so many times before. By Lydia, laying beside her, her hair surrounding her face. By Stiles at the foot of the bed, looking healthier than the last time she saw him, but still tired.

They all look so tired.

She tries to move to get up, but she feels so weak.

"Allison?" Lydia says, voice heavy with sleep. Her eyes are still closed.

"Yeah?"

Her eyes snap open at the sound of her voice.

"Allison?" she asks again, voice quivering this time, like she’s about to cry.

"Yeah, it’s me. I’m here."

Lydia doesn’t waste any time pulling her into an embrace that could probably crush the bones of a werewolf.

"Scott! Scott, wake up!" Lydia yells, tears rolling and staining the shirt she’s wearing. Allison is pretty sure it belongs to Scott.

"Stiles, she’s awake!" Lydia says, kicking at Stiles’ side with her bare feet.

The door to Scott’s room opens and Derek and Isaac both come tumbling in. Their faces are searching the room for any signs of danger but they’re moving so sluggishly. It becomes apparent to her that they’ve all been camped out in Scott’s house. Derek and Isaac had to have been sleeping just outside the door.

"What? What’s with all the yelling, what’s going on?" Derek says, looking around frantically. Scott and Stiles are both staring at her with their eyes wide like they’ve just seen a ghost. Maybe they think she is one.

"Um…hi?" she says.

It takes a second, but Scott, Stiles and Isaac immediately rush towards her (Stiles somehow manages to stumble over his own legs in the process) to wrap her in probably the tightest group hug she’s ever experienced. Derek stands near the bed awkwardly, but the corners of his mouth are turned up like he wants to smile.

"Can I have some water or something?" she asks, her throat feels raw and while all of the affection is appreciated, she feels like she’s been swallowing sand for a year.

"Yes, of course I’ll go get it," Scott says, leaving his room to go downstairs.

"I’ll go tell your dad you’re awake," Isaac says, squeezing her hand before getting up and leaving too.

"I’m going to go tell Melissa you’re awake. She’ll want to check that you’re okay." Stiles gets up to leave with his shoulders hunched, like he feels guilty.

"Stiles?" she says. He stops in the doorway of Scott’s room, looks at her like he’s expecting her to yell at him.

"Yeah?"

"I remember what happened and I know that wasn’t you."

"But I-"

"Please, don’t blame yourself."

Stiles nods before leaving the room to find Melissa.

She turns her attention back to Derek, who is still standing beside the bed, hovering like he wants to say something but he doesn’t know if he should.

"Derek?"

He doesn’t say anything. He just looks at her, expecting her to continue.

"Thanks."

His eyebrows pull together and his features form themselves into a frown.

"For what?"

"For caring," she says, giving him a small smile.

He almost smiles back before he clears his throat and says, “I’m glad you’re back.” When she nods at him he returns it and leaves the room. She’s happy that some things haven’t changed for however long she’s been gone.

After Scott comes back with two bottles of water and his mother checks her vitals, they explain what happened. She remembers the battle, killing an Oni with the silver arrowhead she forged herself and being stabbed, dying in Scott’s arms. She remembers all of that. They tell her that she was out for two weeks. They brought her to Deaton immediately after they thought she was dead. He told them that there was a way to bring her back with the use of the nemeton’s power, but that it would require the blood of an Argent to work. By using her father’s blood, the nemeton used the same power it once gave to Jennifer and revived Allison. The only problem was that it would take time for her to heal completely.

In that time they took turns watching over her, save for Lydia. Lydia was always there to make sure that Allison was okay.

"I heard you, all of you," she says when they finish their recap.

"I was in that white room that we ended up in when we sacrificed ourselves for our parents. I could hear all of you saying my name. It was only after I recognized Lydia’s voice telling me not to close my eyes that I came back."

"I don’t remember saying that," Lydia says.

"You might’ve said it in your sleep," Stiles adds.

Lydia squints at him suspiciously.

"What? You totally talk in your sleep, okay. Stop looking at me like that!"

Allison laughs along with everyone else, but it’s cut short by her father rushing into the room and sweeping her into a hug with no hesitation.

She hugs back just as tightly while everyone leaves the room to give them privacy.

"Oh god, I thought I’d lost you," her dad says. Allison remembers the last time his voice sounded like this, and it was when her mother died.

"You didn’t lose me. I just went away for a little bit. I’m okay now though, thanks to you." Her eyes are watery and she can sort of make out her father’s face, tears streaming down his own cheeks.

"Don’t do that to me again, please. At least not until I’m old and grey."

"You’re already grey, dad." They both let out a shaky laugh before pulling each other into another hug.

"I’m not going anywhere, I promise," she whispers, clutching at the fabric of her father’s shirt.

She’s in a room.

She’s in a room and she’s surrounded by all the people she loves.

And she’s alive.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm over at [coyfoxy](http://coyfoxy.tumblr.com)


End file.
